


Affliction

by Hermonthis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Lime, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermonthis/pseuds/Hermonthis
Summary: She had much to lose whereas he had none, but still it came to this. The thoughts consumed him.





	Affliction

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2006, this was my very first A:tla fanfic!

He waited for her breathing to quiet down as he hovered over her, his heart pounding within his chest. Exhaling slowly and deeply he kissed her stomach as her fingers curled and tugged at the bed sheets surrounding them.

It was more than just chance the first time they collided at night. The first time they willingly gave themselves to each other. Now, it was habit they should start and end the same way.

His hands had rushed to remove her clothing and despite her half-blind kisses he always managed to lead the way to his bed. He laid her head down softly as he kicked and pulled the sheets to cover them. Normally, his shirt the first to go, thrown onto the floor unceremoniously, followed by the feverish crush of her hot lips to his as she pulled him down.

He often wondered if she felt any guilt for what she did to him, what he was doing to her, and how the rest of the world would react if they discovered their liaisons. She had so much to lose whereas he had none, but still it came to this.

An exiled prince who would never become king, denied by his father and surpassed by his sister.

But _she_ of the water nomads, who had the ability to heal, create life and restore her struggling people to prosperity, _she_ was honoured while he was not. They belonged to different nations, one the oppressor and the other oppressed, but fire needed water to live and so did the nights continue thus.

Her heavy sighs of pleasure made him want to melt into her skin and stay there until the shame had gone. Instead, he slid his hands up her waist and drew himself level to her, her eyes half-closed already. He bent his head to kiss her, starting at her mouth and continued downwards, tasting more skin with every soft breath. Her body rolled and moved in such slow waves under his hands that he had to close his eyes. The thoughts consumed him.

 _I love you,_ he reasoned when her fingertips caressed his neck and back. He lowered his head onto her shoulder and prayed that tonight she'd finally stay.

 _I love you,_ he repeated when he smoothed locks of damp hair away from her flushed face. The words stayed on his lips but he believed if he spoke his thoughts loud enough, maybe she would hear.

But she didn't and before the sun rose she left again. He didn't stop her but lay awake, with a hand behind his head and the other on the empty space beside him.


End file.
